


Seeing Isn't Believing

by QAtheAuthoress74



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAtheAuthoress74/pseuds/QAtheAuthoress74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumping into a sassy teenage girl was the last thing Jack Frost had on his mind. And then finding out an ancient goddess, older than the Man in the Moon himself, had been busy kidnapping children was very unexpected. Did I forget to mention that said sassy teenager also believes in the Guardians, but cannot see them or anyone else? Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Hit on by Jack Frost

Q-A: For someone like me who has lots of time on her hands but I can be rather lazy. I do warn you in advance that my updating can be very slow, especially since school for me will be starting on the 8th. So I won’t get much time to be working on this. All and all, I hope you wonderful RotG fans can give this story a chance. So without further ado let’s get started with the first chapter.

* * *

~Getting Hit on by Jack Frost~

If there was one thing that the newly appointed Guardian of Fun loved about winter was him getting to spread that specific season. Jack Frost  _almost_ couldn’t believe Thanksgiving was finally over and he was allowed to spread his cold, wintery goodness once more. Allowed because the Turkey of Thanksgiving had not apparently forgave Jack for the blizzard from a year ago. The last thing Jack wanted to do was to piss off another talking animal of a national holiday.

The winter spirit flew springingly with the help of his wind and brought thousands of little flurries through the air. He made most of the northeast in the Canadian and the United States' coast frozen by early noon. A rather good accomplishment if he thought so himself. The welcome sign for Burgess could be seen from his view and Jack began to work his magic.

In a matter of seconds the autumn covered Pennsylvanian town was bombarded with strong winds and snowflakes. Jack smiled when he saw kids flooding out of the schools and heading towards the town park.

_Better get there and make plenty of ammo for ‘em,_ Jack thought playfully as he ordered his wind to get to fly lower.

When he spied a few grumbling adults he used his crooked staff to swipe a tree branch with icy slush fell on the curmudgeons moments later. Hey, if they weren't going enjoy his work then why did they bother remaining outside?

Jack flew low to the ground as he headed towards the park, of course he didn’t worry about many kids seeing him or any of the older folks for that matter. It was less than eight months ago when he finally got his first handful of believers. Someone was walking along the corner he was about to pass but it appeared to be a teenager so he didn't need to-

BLAM!

Immediately Jack slammed to the ground and nearly dropped his staff. Pain passed through Jack’s body as he tried getting up and winced slightly. He rubbed his hand through his white hair to inspect any possible lumps. When he heard a groan the winter spirit opened his blue eyes to see a person in front of him.

It was the teenager from the corner, a girl to be precise... well at least from the back she looked like a girl. She too (Jack finally decided to dub the person as female) was on the ground while sitting on her bottom. The girl’s hair was in a long red braid that reached her mid-back. After Jack exhaled, her head turned around and he could see that her face. Her skin was pale with slight pink cheeks that Jack assumed was from the cold. Her eyes were a very unusual gray that almost appeared steely or some other metal Jack couldn’t remember.

While smiling sheepishly Jack said to himself and somewhat to her, “Hey, I guess I’m sorry for…uh…running into you like that. But then again you can’t even see-“ “Look, could you just help me out please?” The girl asked, not once looking fazed by the shocked expression quickly forming on Jack's face. “I lost my cane and-”

“Wait,” Jack staggered slightly. He raised his hand before asking, “Can-can you hear me?”

“Yes,” the red headed girl said tiredly.

“And you can see me?” If it were a yes then she’d be the first teen-“No,” she answered with a slightly bitter tone.

His dreamland fantasy shattered completely. “What?”

“I can’t see you, pal. I’m blind.”

Well now Jack was in trouble.

* * *

Q-A: Yeah that was pretty short, but this is sort of a teaser and will fill up more later on I swear. This is bit of a trial chapter too just to see how far it goes and if anyone is interested in it. Until then,

Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’


	2. Lead the way Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the mysterious blind girl gets acquainted with Jack Frost another familiar faces makes an appearance. It's time to see just how far this budding friendship will lead.

 

_~Lead the way Frosty~_

 

“All right so let me try running this down again. You can’t see me but you can hear and touch me just fine?” Jack asked while leaning on his staff slightly. It was all so mind boggling to the winter spirit as he continued staring at the redheaded girl. In all his years of isolation and his newfound Guardian placement he never thought someone like a teenager would still believe in magic, let alone an obscure Legendary such as himself.

 

The redhead rolled her eyes answering, “Yes, I can _hear_ you just fine. As for touching I wouldn’t know yet because you haven’t helped me up yet.”

 

The frost spirit rubbed the back of his head and muttered, “Sorry.” He took her offered hand and pulled her up to her feet without much effort.

 

 _She is a little on the thin side,_ Jack noted as he stared at her some more, this time taking in her appearance. She had a thin and petit body with being a head shorter than him. She wore blue and yellow sneakers that were slightly covered by some dark green pants. Above her waist was tightly zipped on a brown coat with gray swirly stars patterns. The sleeves and hood had some sort of white cotton coming out. Whether that was an old jacket or an intentional fabrication Jack really had no clue.

 

“Thanks,” she said with a grateful tone. She smiled slightly showing a row of pearly whites.

 

“You’re welcome.” Jack smiled noticing her teeth.

 

 _Good thing Tooth’s not here to see those._ He immediately brushed that thought away when he realized how silly it sounded.

 

The girl pulled on her right wrist nervously before asking, “Um, listen I know you must be in a hurry, seeing how rammed into me-” “I’m REALLY sorry about that.” Jack interrupted.

 

The girl raised her hand to silence him. “Yes and I forgive you but what I am trying to say is that can you help find my long cane.”

 

Jack tilted his head in confusion. “Your what?”

 

“My long cane. I use it to walk with. It’s white with blue tape on the end. And it’s about this high.” She gestured up to her chest to describe the object's height better.

 

Jack didn't want to leave the defenseless blind girl by herself so his eyes scanned around the surrounding area and they quickly noticed something long and white on the road.

Grinning widely Jack exclaimed, “Hey I think I found your-” Too late, a huge _FX4_ truck drove by and ran over the cane. It broke on impact into tiny pieces.

 

The optimistic look on the girl melted into a not amused expression and deadpanned, “That large cracking sound was my cane breaking wasn’t it?”

 

 "...."

 

“And you not saying anything which must mean, A) You are beyond speechless about what just happened. B) You left. C) All of the above?”

 

“'A,'” Jack answered while covering his face with his free hand.

The redhead sighed.

 

“I see. Well life sucks like that, I guess.” she chuckled dryly.

 

“At least I’m near the park right? Maybe if I holler loud enough-” “Bridget!”

 

Both of the two teenagers turned around fast toward the voice and unknowingly sharing cheerful expressions. Passing through trees and down a snowy path was a boy who looked no older than nine. With unkempt brown hair and eyes to match Jamie Bennett grinned when he saw his two favorite people down the hill. He gave Jack a wave to and shouted toward redheaded Bridget a second time.

 

“Hey Jamie,” both teens said simultaneously. They shared looks of confusion before they mentally brushed it off moments later.

 

“Hi Bridget,” Jamie smiled at her. Jack frowned before giving him a look as if to say ‘Where’s my hello?’

 

Jamie returned the look with an uneasy glance toward Bridget, speaking ‘Not now.’

 

“So they let you out of school too, huh?” Bridget asked casually.

 

The boy nodded. “Yeah and our school got the most snow from what our teacher said.”

 

“Gee, I wonder how that could’ve happened,” Bridget innocently asked. 

 

Jack smirked smugly in return before turning crestfallen, remembering she couldn’t really see him.

 

“I’m glad school got cancelled,” Bridget spoke directly to Jamie with a sincere smile. “Cuz that means I get to spend more time with you instead of those fuddy-duddy teachers.” She ruffled his hair causing him to laugh slightly.

 

Jack found the whole exchange between the mortals quite sweet and almost reminded him of him and his little sister. Almost.

 

Bridget scrunched her face and said, “Hold on. Where’s your hat Jamie?” She went down to her left side where a backpack that Jack didn’t notice until now as she tried to fish something out. The redhead poked her arm through until she grinned and pulled a hat out in triumph. It was a blue woolen hat knitted with fine stitching obviously manufactured from a store. “Don’t you know it’s freezing out here?” She offered the hat toward Jamie before adding; “The last thing we want is Jack Frost nipping at your nose now.”

 

Jack groaned in annoyance when he heard that. “Seriously? Do you any idea how much that expression annoys me? I mean come on how many times do I actually go to people and nip at their faces? What does ‘nipping’ even mean? It that even English?”

 

Hearing Jack’s distressing Jamie spoke to Bridget offering, “Maybe you shouldn’t say stuff like that. Jack Frost might hear you.”

 

Bridget shrugged. “Well I don’t know about Jack Frost but Mr. Hypothermia over doesn’t seem to like it.” She smiled after giving the white haired spirit a nudge with her shoulder causing her to feel his cold body again from the last time they came in contact.

 

Jamie’s eyes almost came out of their sockets and his body nearly tripped over at what he saw. “D-did you just? I mean you just and-”

 

Bridget giggled while shaking her head. “Yes I can touch people Jamie. I’m blind but not unable to feel.”

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Jamie explained with an anxious voice. “You just heard and touched Jack Frost!”

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, waiting for Bridget’s reaction. He was already playing in his head. She would snicker and say to Jamie _“Grow up kid, he’s not real. Just some made-up fairy tale like Santa and the Easter Bunny.”_ Every teenager he had seen always said harsh words like that, which lead to a few more children losing their faith in mythical creatures.

“Are you serious?” Bridget giggled before adding, “Well no wonder his hand felt so cold.”

 

The Guardian nearly did a double take from what he had heard. She couldn’t actually be a-“And because of your obvious silence must mean you’re shocked. Yes I am a believer in people like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and a ton more that make the list endless. It may come to you as a cliché but I’ve been a believer as long as I can remember.”

 

A silent moment passed until Jamie spoke, “So you really _do_ believe. When I told you the story I didn’t think…”

 

Bridget smiled in amusement. “Really Jamie? After all this time you thought I didn’t take your story about the Guardians seriously?”

 

“Maybe a little.”

 

Bridget couldn’t have possibly grinned wider. “Well it’s anybody’s loss for who doesn’t.”

 

Jack mirrored her smile before suggesting, “Speaking of believers, I bet you Jamie that your friends are itching for a full out snowball war right?”

 

Jamie nodded excitedly. “You bet.”

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Easter? Let’s get going!”

 

“But wait where’s Bridget’s cane?” Jamie now noticed that the seventeen-year-old wasn’t holding it or that it was anywhere near them.

Bridget’s blank look returned as she thumbed toward Jack’s direction after recalling the spot she heard his voice. “Ask _Mr. Freeze_ over here?”

 

Jamie couldn’t help but stifle a laugh while Jack gave the girl a look similar to the one he gave Bunny while they were collecting teeth. Try not to ask, it’s too confusing.

 

“Really? ‘Freeze?’” Jack asked with his arms crossed.

 

“Relax,” Jamie reassured with a smile. “You probably don’t understand the reference anyway. But what did Bridget mean by asking you?”

“...Well-”

 

* * *

 “You crashed into her?” Jack winced when saw Jamie’s unpleased look. The trio walked to the park with Bridget holding the younger boy’s hand.

 

“It was an accident,” Jack insisted, pleading earnestly to his First Believer. “I was flying too low and she was just there! I thought I could just phase through her like everyone else.”

 

“You mean like other non-believers,” Bridget asked with an arched eyebrow. She smirked before putting in, “It’s bad to make assumptions like that.”

 

“Well you’re the first teenager I’ve actually met so…”

 

“Okay, okay I get it. Having a teen believer sounds so~ impossible.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like-” “I’m teasing you.”

 

Jamie watched the whole exchange with a bewildered surprise. He knew from his mid-April talks with Jack that he hadn’t exactly spoken with a lot of kids physically his age and Bridget was somewhat of a loner in the high school. And yet there they were talking like friendly classmates meeting each other for the first time.

 

 _Teenagers are strange._ Jamie mentally concluded. He stared ahead and smiled. “Guys were at the park.”

 

“Sweet,” Jack declared.

 

“Finally,” Bridget sighed.

 

“And my friends are still there.” Jamie said as he saw them already starting the snowball fight with out him.

 

Correctly guessing the tone Jamie used was that of longing Bridget said, “You go and play.”

 

“Are you sure? Do you still need me to walk you to a bench or-” “It’s okay kiddo,” Jack broke him off. “I’ll help Bridget out and you go and get those older kids playing. Will ya?”

 

Jamie nodded and said goodbye and did exactly what Jack told him.

 

“I don’t know how you do it but you’re good.” Bridget admitted. She smiled when she heard Jamie’s friends welcoming their friend.

 

Jack shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

 

“So will you get me to a bench?”

 

“If you’re okay with that,” Jack replied. He did wondered if she wouldn’t get bored or not.

 

The redhead nodded. “Yeah I have some books in Braille I can read.”

 

Figuring that she sounded fine Jack said, “Well okay then. Do you have any preference to where you wanna sit?”

 

“Near enough so I can hear the kids.”

 

He raised his crook near her hand level and offered; “You can hang on to my staff while I walk you since all I can do is keep you cold.”

 

She clasped it with no problem and cheekily said, “Lead the way Frosty.”

 

It was that moment Jack decided to probably stop helping blind girls if they were all that sassy.

 

* * *

**Q-A:** Pretty good for a second chapter huh? Definitely a lot longer too. I hope you guys like Bridget okay, she’s a little playful but she means well and her full personality will be seen soon along with why she’s such a strong believer in the Guardians. But again I might not get to update on the 8th or this week with all of my school coming back and all. Just to give you a fair warning.

 

Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
